


OUaT drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, more tags to be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says really. Drabbles for OUaT. Various pairings. Based on prompts given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 10. not wearing that - Captain Swan

Hook backs away from Emma in front of him, shaking his head at her. “No, Swan, there’s no way I’m wearing that.”

Emma looks down at the somewhat tight black t-shirt in her hands and considers it for a moment. Glancing back up at the pirate, she pouts, knowing exactly what it does to him as she says, “Please, Killian, I’d really like you to wear it.”

“I don’t have a chance, do I, lass?” he asks.

“Nope.” She smiles widely, shakes her head. “But, if you wear it for dinner, I promise I’ll help you take it off later.”


	2. 34. good enough - Outlaw Queen

Watching Robin lean down and scoop up his son, Regina blinks rapidly. Every moment she spends with the man brings an awareness of two things. 

The first is wonderful, something she never expected. She cares for him, deeply and truly, more than she suspected she could. Even though she loves Henry with every part of her, Regina always doubted she was capable of loving another person like she’s beginning to love Robin. 

The second, the second hurts. But she can’t help thinking, she will never be good enough to deserve him. She will always be thankful Robin seems to disagree.


End file.
